Through Her Eyes
by abercrzombie
Summary: A look at Conan Edogawa and Haibara Ai's relationship through Ran's perspective. One Shot! Read to find out what happens!


Two years had passed since Ran Mouri started working as a substitute teacher at Teitan High School. The pay wasn't the best, but she enjoyed working with children and helping them grow as individuals. The work was quite vigorous and she loved every second of it. It helped get her mind off _him_, Shinichi Kudo.

She hadn't seen him for a total of seven years. Ran was now twenty-three years old and felt completely alone. She still couldn't believe that he could just leave her. Shinichi Kudo walked right out of her life just as simply as he entered it. For a while she was bitter about how it all happened. She had to watch as he slowly became more and more distant during their few phone conversations and eventually stopped calling her at all. When she finally called him to seek closure about their dying relationship, he kindly told her it was over and he found someone else. In a way, Ran was happy for him. She loved Shinichi and wanted him to live a great life; even if it was without her in it.

After about a year the bitterness left her completely and she was left with a longing to find someone just like Shinichi did. Ran came to terms with the fact that Shinichi was not her soul mate, and somewhere on the face of the planet the one was waiting for her. She just didn't know him yet.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of a new day at Teitan Middle School. Her new class for the day poured into the room. Upon seeing that there was a substitute teacher every student cheered happily that they would be given busy work for the day and not actually have to learn. That is every student except for two: Conan Edogawa and Haibara Ai.

Both of them simply walked into the room together and nodded at her with a smile. It made no difference to them whether or not there was a substitute or actual teacher in the room. The two were student prodigy's that were tied as co-valedictorians of their class.

Conan and Haibara were significantly different than their peers. They held themselves with an uncanny maturity and sophistication that set them apart from the other children. Most student's in their year would talk about the latest episode of their favorite TV shows or hot celebrity gossip.

The few times Ran Mouri caught Conan and Haibara in conversation it was beyond her level of understanding. World news, science and philosophy were a few of the topics she would catch the two arguing about. Both of them were inseparable. In fact they were a hot topic of discussion for the other students in their grade.

" They are secretly married!"

" I heard they have an arranged marriage!"

"They're so passionate about each other!"

Ran tried to not take to much notice to the insignificant gossip of the fourteen year olds of the school, but even she couldn't help but notice the young relationship.

A while ago Ran first suspected something was up with Conan when he started to leave the house extra early every morning before school. When she asked him where he was going so early in the morning he would answer in a round-about way mentioning homework or extra credit and run out the door. One day she followed him since she was basically his concerned big sister, and was wondering where he hurried off to all the time. Ran discovered him waiting outside Dr. Agasa's house. She made sure she was hidden around the corner so he wouldn't get offended that she followed him out of pure nosiness.

"Dr. Agasa is probably having him try out the latest spy gadgets." She murmured quietly to herself. "I need to stop being so over protective."

Just as she was about to turn away and leave, she saw Haibara Ai slip out of Dr. Agasa's house. A grin spread across Conan's face as he saw her walking towards him.

"You're late!" Ran heard him yell at her in a joking way.

"God forbid I miss a day of middle school." Haibara replied in a sarcastic tone.

Ran knew the two of them were friends, but had no idea that Conan went out of his way to walk her to school every morning.

_He must have a little crush on her. _Ran smiled to herself.

"Don't have that attitude with me, ice queen." Conan said. "We have a unique opportunity to be child prodigies." He laughed.

"Is that all you care about? Doing all of this over again perfectly?" She asked him amused. "I thought you wanted to be a bit more discreet."

Ran was really perplexed. What were they talking about? Doing what over again?

"Not necessarily, there are far more important things I care about." Conan said as he grabbed Haibara by the waist.

"Detective work." Haibara said simply not even acknowledging the closeness between her and Conan.

Ran had no idea they were so…familiar with each other.

"Warmer." Conan said teasingly. "However, that's not quite it." Then he proceeded to lean in and peck Haibara lightly on the lips.

"You're an idiot." Haibara was giggling now.

It was now clear to Ran that they had a romance going on, and she had seen too much. She felt guilty that she intruded on both of their personal lives, however she was just genuinely concerned about Conan's whereabouts in the morning. After all they were both only thirteen years old at the time.

She quickly fled the scene before someone saw her creepily watching the two children.

Ran was just so confused. Why wouldn't Conan tell her about him and Haibara? What was their conversation even about?

She let those questions plague her for quite some time until eventually she let it go. Her job was to be a substitute teacher at Teitan Middle School and stay out of her student's business even if Conan was like her little brother. Eventually, Conan and Haibara became more public with their relationship once they started at the high school so it was no longer her secret to keep.

Ran couldn't help but wonder how two fourteen year olds could be in such a serious relationship when she never even had a real boyfriend at all. She would be lying if she said it didn't bother her.

After class was finished for that day she asked if anyone would like the stay behind and assist her in cleaning the classroom. Not her surprise Haibara Ai volunteered to help her. The young girl had a soft spot for helping people in need. She was actually the president of a volunteering organization at the high school.

"Thanks for helping me clean the classroom today, Haibara." Ran beamed at her.

"It's no problem at all. I had nothing else to do for the afternoon." Haibara answered her as she began scrubbing the floor.

"You and Conan are getting pretty serious huh?" Ran asked her with a smile.

"I don't think he knows how to be serious about anything." Haibara replied still scrubbing the floor. Ran could tell her voice got softer when talking about Conan.

"You two spend a lot of time together. Almost every time I see one of you the other is never too far away!" She grinned.

"He's my best friend." Haibara said simply, still refusing to acknowledge the romantic aspect of their relationship.

"Do you think you love him?" Ran wanted to know.

Haibara stopped her scrubbing and paused for a moment to think.

"Conan is an idiot. He's smart and fools everyone in sight, but he is an idiot. Most of the time that you see us talking we are most likely arguing. If you ever see us being lovey-dovey it's most likely us making up from arguing." She cracked a smile, "But my day doesn't start until I see him and doesn't end until he walks me home. He's the one person that understands my past and wants to create a future with me. I could picture spending my life with him. Not just in a romantic way, but in a partnership. We are _partners_. He always jokes and says I'm his Watson. I couldn't imagine this world without him." Haibara paused for a second and looked at Ran right in the eyes.

"Is that love?" She asked Ran with complete seriousness.

"I think so." Ran answered with a smile.

It made Ran happy to know that if two silly High School students could find love then she certainly could. She just hadn't found her love yet. It was only a matter of time until she felt the same way Haibara did about someone else.

Shinichi was certainly lucky to have found someone else and there was no doubt in her mind that she was an amazing girl. Now it was Ran's turn to head out into the world and leave behind her desperate longing for just anyone who would look her way. She would finally wait for a guy who would chase after her and not keep her waiting. If fact, she deserved a boy who would wait for _her _everyday just how Conan waited for Haibara every morning.

Ran looked at Haibara with disbelief. Who knew a fourteen-year-old girl could show her what being in love really means.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought:) It's my first time writing a one shot! Hope you enjoyed 3**


End file.
